The Girl With The Cat Ears
by Unseen-Despair
Summary: Alice-the healer Ace-the black hole guy Baron-the lightning boy Dan-the fire guy Julie-the sonic screamer Mira-the plant girl Marucho-the know-it-all literally  Shun-the wind dude and Runo-the girl with cat ears...they meet...and all hell breaks lose


I sighed as I looked out the car window.

"Runo dear, are you okay?" my dad asked.

"Huh? Yeah," I said as without much thought.

"Runo, this will be good for you. It'll really help you," he continued.

"I know, I know," I muttered nonchalantly.

"Look, here we are," my dad said as we turned left into the train station.

After I got my bags out of the car, I quickly walked through the busy place. People bumped into me several times, not that it really mattered. Several looked at me funny, as if I had two heads. It was probably because of my hair. I glared at them until they looked away and went on with their business.

I checked my ticket again._ Tunnel 9._

"That's weird. Train 9 already left," my mom mumbled. I sighed at her.

"Not ___Train__ 9_,_ Tunnel_ 9," I said as I hopped down onto the tracks, ignoring the stares. My parents followed without questioning my logic.

A woman walked out from the tunnel, smiled, and gestured for us to follow her. Half-way through, my parents suddenly stopped.

"I'm terribly sorry, but your kind cannot go any further than this. Say your goodbyes here," the woman said to my parents.

I hugged my mom and dad briefly, not wanting to make it any harder than it had to be. They kissed my forehead, turned around, and walked back to the crowded.

"Are you ready?" the woman asked me.

"Yes," I answered as a bright light that would've blinded anyone else, shined down onto us. She took my hand as we walked through.

...

...

The light faded and I saw a beautiful place.

The bright green grass was neatly cut to the finest detail. The sky was a clear blue, dotted with pure, white fluffy clouds. Trees were scattered across the ground, birds and squirrels living in them. The sun was shining, but it wasn't hot. A great building with a skylight stood in the middle. To the left of it was a crystal clear lake. It was the kind of place that would make you forget all about your stress and worries of life.

I hated every bit of it of this little fantasy world.

I turned to the woman, but she was gone without a trace left. I sighed again and set off for the building, known as Griffin Academy.

I passed a group of kids under a huge tree. Two of them were play-wrestling. I was enjoying the shade when one of them pushed the other and he fell through the group and onto me. His arm grazed my exposed arm as he fell to the ground. He quickly got up with a small, shy smile.

The well-built boy that was a few inches taller than me had wild chocolate brown hair, red brown eyes, and caramel skin.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said meekly as he scratched the back of his neck.

I didn't see what the big deal was until I felt a burning sensation on my right arm, the one he touched. I grasped it, shutting my eyes tight in pain.

The boy tried to reach out to me until a girl with long, bright orange hair came over.

"Don't touch her, Dan," she snapped at him. The girl took hold of my arm gingerly and ran her hands over the red splotch. The burning cooled down and eventually, seized completely. The girl shot Dan a glare full of sharp daggers that could pierce even the hardest metal.

"Better?" she asked me without the hardness of her stare. She gave me a small smile that showed about her concern for the pain in my arm.

"Yeah. What happened?" I asked as Dan gave me an apologetic look.

"I...um...have this thing with fire and heat and...um...well, you get it…" he desperately tried to explain. I almost laughed at the way he was struggling to find a way to clarify what happened.

"I get it." I turned to my healer. "Thanks, umm?"

"Alice. No problem," Alice said as she smiled sweetly.

The others from their group came over.

"Dan, what did you do now?" a girl with short, spiky, red-orange hair asked in a bossy voice.

"Nothing, Mira. Just a little burn," Dan said in an annoyed voice.

"You have to learn to control your power Dan," said a boy with pale sea green hair. He was the one who pushed Dan.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't pushed him, now wouldn't it?" I said with my voice as cold as the freezing arctic. Dan gave a triumphant smile.

"Hey, wait a second. I know you!" a girl with long, glossy silver hair exclaimed.

"You do?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Um, give me a minute. Um...no…" she admitted. I smiled briefly. Very briefly.

"Don't mind Julie," Alice said.

"I don't think I have a choice. Have you heard her squeal?"

"You're funny, man?"

"Runo."

"Runo Misaki, age 14, GPA 4.0, IQ of 204." a short guy with blond hair said, sounding like a robot that knew absolutely everything in the world.

"Really? Did you have to do that?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, I mean, no. Sorry, force of habit." he quickly answered. I laughed.

Suddenly, my vision got darker and I felt this tug at my body. The tug got harder and harder until it eventually stopped.

I was in what looked like a regular principal's office. You know, secretary, chairs, the whole lot.

"Ms. Misaki, Principal Comets would like to see you," the secretary said as she jammed her thumb towards a plate glass door.

I walked through and saw the woman that guided me to the place.

"Hello, Runo. Take a seat," the female principal said in a sweet voice.

"I'd rather stand, thank you."

"If you please. Since I'm sure you know why you're here, I'll just tell you where you'll sleep and give you your schedule," Comets said as she pulled out a way too long drawer. Taking a file out from near the middle, she slammed it shut.

"Let's see. Room 307." She handed me a piece of paper and sent me off.

"I'm guessing she didn't pass bedside manners," I muttered.

...

...

I stood in front of 307.

Opening the door, I was hit by a gust of way too expensive purfume. I heard a squeal that I immediately recognized.

"Julie?"

"RUNO!" she yelled as she bounded over and gave me the tightest hug ever.

"Julie, I need to breathe…" I groaned.

The grip loosened.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I can't believe it! We're roommates!" Her bubbly self was back. She went on and on about nail polish and secrets or something.

A loud chime rang in my ears, nearly deafening me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Lunch bell," Julie said simply.

She grabbed my hand and pushed me through the suddenly crowded hallways.

"Move it or lose it!" I laughed at this side of her.

We got to the cafeteria sooner than I thought. She picked up two trays and put pizza, jello, apples, and water on both.

"Yum," I muttered.

Finally her hand left mine as she shoved me down on seat. The others from earlier looked at us.

"Julie?" Dan asked.

"Hm?"

"What's she doing at our table?" he asked in confusion.

"She's my roommate," Julie simply answered.

"And she's leaving," I said getting up.

"Runo, wait."

"It's okay. I'm used to being alone. That's what happens when you grow up hidden from the world."

"You what?" Julie asked in surprise.

"Bye," I said as I turned and bumped into a brick wall. Sort of.

It was actually a dude a head taller than me with pink hair split and pointed.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he said as I gulped. "A newbie?" He grabbed my arm and yanked it up.

"Let me go!" I yelled while struggling to get free from his iron-like grasp.

"No can do, Sweetie."

"If you don't let me go, I'll break you in two!" I threatened, but he only laughed.

I set my fingers in position to snap, but a firm hand grabbed it.

"Oh no you don't, Misaki," a voice said sternly. I recognized the voice. I turned around, smiling.

"Uncle Mason!" I yelled as I jumped up and hugged him.

"Professor Mason is your Uncle?" Mira asked.

"Well, not biologically, but like my dad's best-friend-like-a-brother uncle." She nodded.

"And I love her just as much," he said, rubbing my head messing up my hair.

"Uncle Mason! You know I hate that!"

"That's why I do it, Misaki. And you—" he said as he turned his attention toward to the big guy. "What are you doing to my niece?"

"N-nothing, sir."

"Of course not. Just remember—"

"Volt Luster," Marucho piped up.

"Volt Luster, I won't be here to save next time you mess with Misaki. Which if I were you, I wouldn't, she has a tendency to go to the extreme."

"Like when?" I whined.

"Remember when Lil' Ricardo got picked on by a bully and you—" I waved by hand dismissively to interrupt.

"Don't live in the past, Uncle Mason," I said, avoiding the topic.

"Got it, Kiddo. See you later," he said sweetly as he kissed the top of my head and left.

I looked over at Volt and he scrammed.

"Hey, Runo?" Dan said.

"What?"

"You can sit with us now."

"Really? Because before you knew I was Mason's Cahors niece you told me I couldn't."

"Is that a no?"

"It's an 'I'm leaving.'" I turned and walked out the cafeteria.

In the empty hallway I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped and turned on my heels.

The guy that had pushed Dan stood there, suddenly very nervous.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Runo, I know about you," he said.

"What?" I gasped as he took a step closer.

"I know that your parents kept you hidden from everyone." Another step. "And I know you grew to hate the 'normal' people." Another step. "And I know what you can do. Well, mostly." Another step. "Now show me what's under that headband." Another step and he was less than an inch away from me. His hands went up and removed my headband.

My white tiger ears unfolded and I felt relief around that area.

"How did you know?" I asked in surprise.

"Later. Right now, your loch is about to be taken by Dan and Baron."

"Baron?"

"Dude with purple hair."

"Oh."

We walked back into the cafeteria and sat down next to each other.

"Now will you please tell who you are?" I asked while the others stared at my ears.

"Not yet."

"Ugh!"

I bit into my pizza after picking off the pepperoni. Then I ate the pepperoni. I kept asking him to tell me but he said the same thing. "Not yet."

"Ace, why does she want to know so badly?" Mira finally asked. I nearly choked on my apple.

"Ace? As in Ace Grit? As in Blackfire Ace Grit?"

"Finally! You finally remember me Bluefire."

I hugged him tightly and I saw Mira glare at me. I let go then punched him in the arm.

"You had to wait till now to let me know who you were?"

"Sure thing Bluefire."

"Okay, what up with the colored fire?" Baron asked.

"When we were little we met in the woods by our houses. We stayed out real late and it got cold, so Blackfire started a fire. I got an idea and got some blueberries and dried them over the fire then threw them in. The fire turned blue. It was so cool. Then Blackfire found some blackberries and did the same thing and the fire turned black. That's how we got our nicknames. We were best friends after that, but then Blackfire moved and I haven't seen him in forever," I explained.

"What she said," he said.

"Wow. So can I call you Bluefire?" Julie asked.

"Can I call you Squeally?" I asked, the coldness returning to my voice. I nearly forgot._ Don't get close._

"No..." she mumbled with her face becoming sad for like a nano-second.

"Okay then."

"Runo?" Dan asked.

"What now?" I asked, genuinely annoyed.

"WHAT UP WITH YOUR EARS!" he yelled, everyone turned to look.

"Dan, SHUT UP! And everyone look away!" They obeyed.

"Sorry, what up with your ears?" he whispered.

"My gift."

"Pfft. You call that a gift? Don't give me a birthday present," Mira said with the glare still on her eyes.

"Actually, I think they're cute," Baron said.

"Yeah, especially when you were younger, huh?" Julie asked.

"Yup," Ace answered.

"I like them," Marucho said.

"Yeah, they are just so adorable," Alice cooed, scratching one of them. I smiled in content._ Don't get close!_

"Yeah, they're pretty cool," the only person I didn't know yet.

"Shun? You think they're cool?" Dan asked. Shun shrugged.

"Well, I still think they're ugly," Mira huffed. But I could tell by the way her and was twitching she wanted to touch them.

"Can you hear with them? I mean, like, super hearing?" Julie asked.

"Sorta, especially when someone's trying to be sneaky, they sorta kick into over-drive," I answered.

"Coolio."

"You guys wanna see something cool?" I said, leaning in like it was a big secret.

A chorus of "sure," "yeah," "uh huh", and one "not really" came in reply.

"Come on." I stood up, putting my headband back on. I heard their feet shuffle as they followed me back to Julie and my room.

"Close the door," I said as I heard a soft click. "Okay, ready?" I saw them nod.

I sighed through my nose and rubbed my hands together. Focusing on the ceiling light and it slowly turned different colors and a trail of light streamed across the room. It spread and I felt myself lift off the ground. The others gasped in surprised when their feet left the ground. I slowly set them down and returned the light back to the ceiling light, making the color go back to its original color.

"Runo, I'm so glad you're my roommate!" Julie said, jumping on my back.

"You gotta stop jumping on me!" I laughed.

_Don't get close! Don't get close! Don't get close! Don't get close! Don't get clo—Oh shut up!_


End file.
